1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link mechanism for preventing a bicycle from inclining forward, and more particularly to a link mechanism that can reduce the contract amount of the shock absorber, thereby preventing the bicycle from inclining forward too violently, so as to enhance the riding safety of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a front wheel 80, a brake 81, and a shock absorber 82. When the moving front wheel 80 of the bicycle is braked by the brake 81, the shock absorber 82 is contracted to eliminate the inertia action of the moving bicycle, so that the front part of the bicycle easily inclines forward. However, if the bicycle is moving at a high speed, or moving along a sloped road, the inertia action of the moving bicycle will cause the front part of the bicycle to incline forward too violently when the front wheel 80 is braked by the brake 81, so that the rider easily falls down, thereby causing danger to the rider.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a link mechanism for preventing a bicycle from inclining forward, wherein the rotation inertia action of the front wheel forces the brake to drive the force bearing link to force the push member to push the steering tube, so as to reduce the contract amount of the shock absorber, thereby preventing the bicycle from inclining forward too violently, so as to enhance the riding safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a link mechanism for preventing a bicycle from inclining forward, comprising:
a push member having a first end pivoted with a pivot base which is connected with a steering tube of a bicycle, the push member having two support levers;
a force bearing link having a first end pivoted with a second end of the push member, the force bearing link having two side levers, the force bearing linking provided with two stubs fitted with a brake so that the brake is mounted on the force bearing link; and
two arm plates each having a first end connected with a second end of the force bearing link and a second end pivoted with a connecting arm, each connecting arm pivoted on one of two ends of a wheel axle of a front wheel of the bicycle;
wherein, an Inertia action applied by the front wheel on the brake drives the push member to push the steering tube to reduce a compression extent of a vibration absorber of the front wheel of the bicycle, thereby preventing the bicycle from inclining forward too violently, to enhance a riding safety.